Letters
by LexieAnge
Summary: What happened if Alzeid didn't go to the train? What would Rahzel do? little manga little anime.
1. Chapter 1

**LETTERS**

I don't own Dazzle. I would like to see more please though.

Chapter One

After all that he was not going to come. I had to put on a happy face for Father and Heat. As much I love them I really wanted to say goodbye to Alzeid. I know that they don't like him though the answer is still not clear to me why.

"It's time to go Rahzel." Father called from the train car.

"Don't worry I will take good care of him. I will make sure that he writes you."

"If he doesn't I will come and find you two and beat you both up." Heat laughed taking another drag on his cigarette. I have always hated that he smokes but that is the Heat thing to do. "Write me soon. Drag his ass to come and see me Heat."

"You got it Rahzel Chan." My chest was tight. Why wasn't he here? Did our journey mean that little to him? Do I mean that little to him? "Go before your demon father comes out here." Hugging my bear bag tighter I went up the stairs and followed my father to our seats.

"It's good that he didn't come. I fear that bad things would happen if he did." Father said looking out the window at the disappearing station. "Soon we will be home surrounded all your new toys."

"Father I would like you to train me. I want to be able to defeat Alzeid, both of them." Father laughed. I knew that is what he wanted to hear. But the reason was not what he thought that it would be.

'That is my girl. Now tell me about your journey." What was there to say? I saw the darkness of the world that I thought that I had run away from when I got to live with Father.

"It was unremarkable. Nothing happened that I couldn't handle alone. The boys were there to keep me company so that I didn't get too bored." Yeah the stabbing, shooting, drugging, daily molesting, being rescued by Alzeid mean nothing. That is the way that I have to start thinking about things.

Months, well two, rolled by with only a single letter from Heat and Alzeid. More Heat than Alzeid.

_How are you? We are on the trail of that woman. Stopped in a town that you wanted to see so I thought that I would write you and send you a souvenir._

In the tiny little box a small red crystal charm. The same color as his eyes. I turned over the letter.

_Al boy got the same kind but the color of the sky._

I could fell the tingle in my nose that said that I was going to cry. He once said that my eyes were like the sky.

_He has sewn it into his coat. I think he thinks that I don't know that it is there but I saw him grab it. I really think that he misses you. He is sleeping now so I think it is safe to write this. He calls your name in his sleep like he is in pain. Oh he is stirring I am going to send this off to you. We will be here for a month to make money for the next part of the journey. I miss you Rahzel Chan. _

_Heat and Al. _

"Damn that man. If he wanted me to stay he should have said so." I dropped the box and charm to the floor. As it clang to the floor a card came out of the box from under the cushion. In Alzeid's scrolling script it just said simply. "I miss you." That cracked my mask. The water made the ink run. I wanted to write them right away and tell them everything then run out the door to give it to them in person. That would destroy Father though.

So another month went by. I got another letter. This time in Alzeid's hand writing.

_Stupid girl,_

_I found her. It's not what you think. I didn't do it. I remembered that you think that killing for revenge just puts a scar on top of another scar. Instead I just asked her why. You know that she said. "Because I loved him." That is a foolish reason to kill someone. So was my reason. Heat and I are going to travel south now. I think that I have grown accustom to this gypsy life. I like it. Heat can't cook, and his cocoa is too bitter. If we are in town Heat has said that he would like to stop by. It's probably to chase women. I got to go I will write later. _

_Alzeid._

Of course Heat can't cook. He is spoiled by all his women. They might be coming here. That gave me some hope at least. So I wrote back.

_Kitty pon_

_That would be great if you came here. I want to introduce you both to my friends. I have told them so much about you. Father will be happy to get his little brother home for a while. Your little clone has been here a dozen times. He is so cute. I want nothing more than for me to keep him forever. Kiara won't let me have him. When he is around it is like having a little brother. They get me into less trouble than you two did though. As for Heat, you knew he couldn't cook so why do you let him? You and I are always the only ones that could cook anything good. I hope that you will come here soon. Winter is always so pretty here. A perfect place in a shinning white castle for moi. Where ever you go what ever you do I will be right here waiting for you._

_Princess Rahzel_

I knew that the moment that I mentioned his brother that Alzeid would rush to save me from the little murderer. Alas it was not to be. I only got another two letter a week later. The scribbled one was short and to the point.

_Rahzel_

_If Alzeid Jr is there where is your demon father? It's not safe with those two around. If either of them hurt you then I will be right there to rescue you._

_Heat_

I smiled at the letter it was really what I wanted to hear just not who I wanted to hear it from. Alzeid's letter was longer. I could wait what he had to say. I wanted to hear the words but I can't so knowing what he was thinking was just going to have to do.

_Rahzel_

_We are oceans apart. Heat is driving to crazy. He thinks that we should go rescue you. I know that my brother will not hurt you. I just think that you are going to hurt yourself. I know that you are more of a klutz than most girls your age. That woman has the same color eyes as you and I find Heat calling her your name. It's most annoying. Heat is telling me that I have get you here. He wants you here forever. But how can he say forever with you getting kidnapped all the time. I took for granted all the times that you kept him from harassing me. I hear her laughter and it's not the same without you. Listen to me. I might be going crazy._

_Alzeid_

Why was the murderer of his father traveling with them? He called me by my name. It was the sweetest sound in the world when he said my name. Having them there every step of the way was the best time of my life. Now I am back to the domestic life that I thought that I wanted. This was not that I wanted. This was the fake me.

"Rahzel you up here?" I hid the letters under the pillow at my father's question. Time to put on the sweet me. This is the me that doesn't miss traveling. This is the me that didn't want to wake up next to them every morning. This is the me that didn't think they were more then friends.

"Yes just doing my homework." Father opened the door. Behind him two of my closet friends from school. Nanette and Anais smiled happily. "Hey guys I've been waiting."

"I will bring you up snacks later." Father smiled and closed the door.

"What is wrong Rahzel?" Nanette asked. I pulled out the letters. "And what do your friends have to say today?" Both girls sat on my bed. I recanted the letters leaving out thing like murderers and the fear that Alzeid Jr. brings up.

"I am slowly going insane waiting for them to come. I want to see them again but I don't want to leave you guys and Father."

"I am sure that you are going to be fine. Tell them you want them here for your 16th. I am sure that they can make it for that." God himself only knew where the boys were. I could write Heat, ask them to be there. I want so badly to see them. I could tell that the girls were looking at each other while I put the letters in the draw of my desk.

"Anyway lets get this homework done."

When they were gone I went back to my desk. A year. It has been almost a year since I saw them last. Bear bag still packed waiting for the day that they would come get me. So I wrote again.

Alzeid and Heat

I will be right here waiting for you. My birthday is coming again. Please if you can, come here.

Rahzel

So I waited.


	2. Chapter 2

**LETTERS**

I don't own Dazzle. I would like to see more please though.

Chapter Two

They never came. I waited. I was wearing an outfit that I thought that I looked pretty in but they never set foot in the house. I did get a package from them after I sent them a letter stating how I hated them for not coming. I told them I didn't think that it was very fair of them to leave me alone for my birthday.

Rahzel chan

Forgive us. It's taking to get back. The woman, Yokino, has people following her. Al boy wanted to just leave her to them but I told him to think of her as you. Since then he has been trying to kill her again. I don't think that it helped. He is sleeping more so it is hard to get his ass moving. I am sending you what Al boy picked out. He said that you would like it.

Heat.

This box was about the same size as a clothing box from a fancy store. The bow was red on the white box. There was no way that this box would come in the mail this perfect. I rushed to the window to see if I could see them. I didn't see a thing. There was no one on the street.

"That was very nice of your Uncle Heat to send you something." Father said turning me away from the window. "Why don't you open it?"

Inside there was tissue with a single silver sticker holding the paper together. There was such care put into the packaging. I tried to think where they had gone. Under the sticker, that I was very careful with, was a black and blue cute stylish dress. I pulled it out. It had spaghetti straps. The satin fell to my knees. It had been something that I had been looking at in town. In this town. Only yesterday with the girls.

"It is gorgeous for my grown up daughter." The business card was from the shop that I was at. They were here. On impulse I ran from the house with the dress in my hand. I was going to find them. They were here I knew they were. As I ran through the streets I passed the smaller version but didn't stop to talk. I was out of breath when I got to the store.

"Excuse me how can I help you miss?" The clerk said. There was another woman with black hair turning to the change room.

"Can you describe the man that bought this?"

"You must be Rahzel chan." The woman called from the change room. Who was she?

"I was told not to tell you. They were some very handsome men." The clerk blushed. Heat had been here.

"Was Heat with an albino man?"

"Yes." The woman called again as she came from the other room. I gasped at her beauty. I knew that face. It was the face of my mother before she went crazy. We had the same blue eyes. "It's nice to finally meet you Rahzel chan."

"Who are you?" I said as I back to the door.

"Yokino. I have been traveling with your men since you left them."

"I didn't leave them they just didn't follow." Calling up all my strength. "Where are they now I want to thank them for the dress."

"There are across the street, there is an inn. I think if Al boy is awake then they are gone though. He didn't want to be here long. Enough time to drop off that dress." I didn't hear the rest I was dodging the people to get across the street.

"What room is Alzeid and Baroqueheat in?!" I screamed at the bell hop. They had to be here. They couldn't have come all this way to not see me.

"Second floor miss." The elevator had lots of people waiting so I ran up the stairs. There was a maid at the top.

"What room is Alzeid and Baroqueheat in?" I said more calmly. She still seemed scared so she just pointed to the room that she was just cleaning. They were gone. So I ran back down the stairs to the desk. "When did Alzeid and Baroqueheat sign out?"

"The two gentlemen were gone this morning at first light. They waited for the store to open across the street. Then they said they were on the first boat to New Albina. If you hurry the boat leaves in 20 minutes." Takes 15 minutes to get there running so if I hurry I can talk to them. Off again running. I was suddenly grateful that the boys made me run after them all the time. I got to the boat as they were pulling away.

"Alzeid and Baroqueheat!" Alzeid turned to face me. "You guys are so mean for not staying to talk to me. What kind of friends are you?" Heat waved back at me. Such a dumb ass. I ran down the docks following the path of the boats. "I love the dress. Write me when you get a chance. When you guys come back I am cooking a real meal for you."

"You are going to fall in, stupid woman." Alzeid called down as I fell off the end. Now I knew why Alzeid didn't like me wearing my platforms. I was sinking to the bottom. This is when the boys would save me and I half expected that they would. It was not them that did it though. It was my father and the woman, Yokino.

When I breath again I saw that the boys were fighting. Then Alzeid jumped into the water. I pushed off my father leaving the dress behind. I was determined to get to him. Using my magic I flew to him then slashed a few meters from him. He took hold of my sinking hands pulling me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I knew that you would come for me."

"Falling off the dock was very klutzy of you." He whispered. "Stupid woman."

"I wish you wouldn't call me that."

"Stupid woman." He was there. I was holding him. "We are going to sink with your boots." I just smiled.

"I really love the dress you picked. I want to wear it for you. Will you come for dinner?"

"This is a foolish time to be thinking about that." He looked over to where Yokino and my father were still standing. "I would like to see you in that dress. I also have one last gift to give you before I leave you."

"Leave?" We started to sink again. When our heads were under the water far enough Alzeid kissed me. We stayed there until a fishing boat pulled us out. I was caught between excited and hatred. I never asked him to kiss me but that was the thing I wanted most for my birthday.

When I woke I hurried from my room. Father and Heat were sitting at the fire. Alzeid was no where to be seen. "You are okay." Heat came to hug me. Making sure that my face was in his chest. "He is gone." He whispered in my ear.

"What?" I pushed back. "He said that-"

"He left as soon as we got you home." Yokino was in my apron coming from my kitchen. "He said to tell you one thing before he left."

"What he say?" All the adults looked to each other. "Heat tell me what he said or I will beat you up."

"You two can't be friends any more." I could feel my knees give out. Heat was holding me so I didn't fall.

"I will kill him. Where were you heading?" I was angry and sad. He said something again that hurt more than them not coming back. He was saying that he never wanted to see me. Gods why? Especially after he kissed me. There was to be something else. Alzeid didn't say things like that unless he was angry. "I am going to beat you up too Heat you let him leave without talking to me first." Heat took all the hits until I was too tired to move. The tears were coming hard now. "Why did he really leave?"

There was the first time in years I cried in front of my father. This was the real me. The me that was easily hurt by him leaving me. The me that needed Alzeid to make me work harder. The me that never thought that he would never want to be friends.

"I will take her to her room."

"Heat?" Yokino hissed.

"I have been with them. I know what they think. I will stay with her for a while." I let Heat take me to my room and lay me on the bed. "I am sorry I didn't want to tell you Rahzel."

"What did I do Heat?"

"You picked your father over us. Al boy looked so hurt when I found him in our room. He wanted you to stay. He wanted you. But you left." He pulled some hair off my face. "Al boy won't admit it but he misses you. Yokino was just a poor stand in."

"What was it like for you two after I left?"

"He was in a bad mood all the time. No matter what I did to cheer him up. The things we did when we were in the army gave him no joy. Then I got your first letter. He asked how you could think that letters would make us still friends you left us. I asked him if he wanted to read it. He said whatever. After I read it out loud he went out shopping. When you started to address it to him and not me I was hurt but he seemed to perk up."

"I am sorry Heat. I am never remember your feelings do I?"

"I am used to it now. You are my brother's daughter." That started me make me tear up again. "Oh Rahzel I am sure that he didn't say something like that to hurt you."

"He meant it Heat. Just like last time." Heat stayed there until I cried myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**LETTERS**

I don't own Dazzle. I would like to see more please though.

Chapter Three

A week later Heat left the house too. I wasn't going to cry when he left I told myself. Just because my life was changing again doesn't mean I have never be here before. In my short 14 years I had murdered my own mother, been abandoned by my father twice and fallen in love. Just because the boy didn't know how I felt doesn't mean that they are at fault or that I will cry forever. I have reached pasted the most trying time in my life. Now I need to work my way forward. I had to finish school.

Yokino stayed after Heat left saying that I needed a mother. Father thought that was a great idea. I took her with a grain of salt. Alzeid would never have taken it as she said it. There had to be a reason that he kept her alive. "Shall I tell you something of Alzeid, the youngest?"

"No thank you, you murdering bitch." I said when she sat down to eat the dinner that I made for my father and me. "I would rather see him come back and put bullet in the brain pan."

"You really have a talent for saying rude things with such a sweet face. Did you teach her that Serateed?" My father laughed.

"No I didn't. That came naturally with my cute daughter." I smiled at my father. I was only going to have to deal with her so long. Eventually she would leave right? "It's nice having Yokino around. We really look like a family now." The doorbell rang. Since I was still standing I went to the door. The post man had an express letter for me. The address was written in Heat's hand.

_Rahzel chan_

_Well I found him. He is beating himself up for leaving you with the thought that he never wanted to see you again. He is sorry that you are with Yokino. She is not that bad when you get to know her. The police have tried to arrest him 3 times in the last week so we are leaving tomorrow. I think that we are going even farther south. Feilon sounds like an interesting place to go. I don't know why Al boy is running but it seems like he has nothing to live for any more. I keep telling him that you are waiting for him but he keeps groaning at me. I swear that I will keep him out of trouble. I will write you again when we get to the next town._

_Heat_

"Once I am done school I will find you, Alzeid and I will beat the crap out of you." The letter crushed in one hand I looked to my father who looked like he was going to cry. "Don't worry Daddy I will come back but I have to make him pay for making me cry."

"I will gladly beat him up for you."

"No I can do it. I am not letting any one fight for me any more. I will practice until I can beat him into a bloody pulp."I started laughing.

"I see that can think he an evil man. That is my girl. Try to think all men are like that." Father put a hand on my shoulder.

"But Daddy you are a man too. If I thought that about you I would have to beat you up too. I love you too much for that." Then Father hugged me. I was no longer hungry so I went to my room to do extra school work. "The faster I finish the faster I get to him." I sat to reread the letter. Why was he being so self destructive? "What is going through your mind?"

School was in full swing. Winter hit with a bomb. I was gearing up for Christmas. Yokino had become a real part of our tiny family. They were getting engaged Christmas morning. Father had the ring. I was not looking forward to it. Then again I only had a few months left before I would be back on the road. Father wouldn't be alone anymore. That was my only worry. Leaving father here alone again. I didn't want to abandon him. I am sure that he understood.

The next letter came from Heat Christmas Eve.

_Merry Christmas Rahzel chan_

_We are sending something that I forced Al boy to pick out. I was thinking for this year that I would just kill the boy for you but I know that you want that joy for yourself. He can't understand why you want to kill him. He says that it is foolish. Anyway I hope that you enjoy this._

_Heat_

I decided that I would wait for Christmas day to open it. Instead I wrote to them hoping the letter would get to them before they would move on to the next port. I wrapped the letter in the gifts that I made them. Despite the fact that I hated him right now I still made Alzeid a scarf. I know that it was warmer where they were but once they get to Feilon I was hoping that they would come back.

In the morning my father knocked on the door. He was like a kid in a candy store. He liked playing Santa and handing out the presents. So there I was with lots of people who used to be my enemy, Kiara and Little Alzeid, Yokino, then my father, Auntie Branowen and her boyfriend the "manservant". She hated that I called her auntie but she was too cute when she was pissed off.

"Rahzel I heard that Heat and my brother sent you something. Can I see what they sent?" Little Alzeid asked. I got up to my knees. Smiling at him.

"I haven't opened it yet. Would you like to help me?"

"I will just watch you. Which one is it?" Little Alzeid rushed past my father looking back to me.

"The white box with butterflies and a red ribbon." Everyone sat still watching me as the boy brought me the gift. I kissed him on his cheek. "Why can't your brother be like you?" The boy blushed. So started to unwrap the present when there was a knock on the door. I quickly went to answer that hoping it was carolers.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO MY WONDERFUL FAMILY!" Heat yelled at the front door. Alzeid right behind him looking very cold.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I stood up yelling.

"Rahzel chan my love-" I kicked Heat at the same time as he got back handed by Alzeid. Kiara and Branowen started telling everyone to calm down as I ran to my room.

"Shit why is he here if he doesn't want to be friends?" Why was I digging in my closet for that dress he bought me? Which one of us was stupid?

"Rahzel can I come in?" It was Little Alzeid.

"Just a second." I put a bra on quickly and slid the dress over my shoulders. It was a little tight around my chest by what did I expect. "Okay now you can." I sat at my vanity brushing out my hair.

"Wow!" I turned with the pendent in one hand and my brush in the other. "Your are gorgeous Rahzel."

"Thank you." He came over.

"Do you want me to help you with the necklace?"

"If you don't mind." I lifted my hair. His tiny hands were cold on my neck. "Thank you."

"Is this all for my brother?" I looked at him in the mirror. "He will never make you happy. He is a cold sort of person."

"I know that he can be and that he hurts me but there is a tenderness in him that would have grown had your father not been killed." The boy nodded. I ran through my hair a few times before. "Alzeid I have a gift for you to. You must not tell anyone about it. It will be our secret."

"What is it? Where is it?"

"Azriel." The boy stopped to think and lit up like my Christmas tree. "Yep that is your name. You will never be Little Alzeid to me ever again." The boy ran around my room. Some day I want a child like this I thought. "Now lets go knock off the socks of everyone down stairs."

"As my princess wishes." He ran from the room. Alzeid was still at the bottom of the stairs. "You have to stand over by the tree. Go." I was coming down the stairs. Alzeid just stood staring at me. Little Alzeid look back smiling at me. I smiled back at him fully aware that his brother was shocked. "And now Princess Rahzel." Everyone stop to look at me. I moved to stand in front of Alzeid then spun. I looked at him.

"This is what you are missing." His brother spit out his tongue at Alzeid. I was now at his shoulder without shoes on.

"This way highness. You still have a gift to open." I took Little Alzeid's hand. Alzeid stopped me.

"There is one thing that I have to do it is tradition." His arm moved around my waist. "I am glad I came." My heart was pounding. My blood rushing. Why was it always like this with him? "Merry Christmas Rahzel." Then our lips met. I let go of Little Alzeid's hand to put my arms around Alzeid's neck.

"I have been right here waiting for you." There was a giggle. I looked up. Heat was holding mistletoe over my head. Then I remembered I was mad at Alzeid. "But you don't want to be friends." I took the small hand going over the the gift on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**LETTERS**

I don't own Dazzle. I would like to see more please though.

Chapter Four

Branowen pulled Heat to the couch and sat on his lap while the room turned back to me. Little Alzeid sat on my lap making the brother squirm. We both giggled. Together we lifted on the lid to the gift. Inside was a new winter coat that matched with the dress that I was wearing. I looked at Heat who shrugged.

"Dad do your thing now." Father moved over to Yokino.

"I know that we haven't know each other long. But I feel that we are close as two people can get." Yokino gasped at the box. Heat swore. "Will you marry me?" I saw her look at both Alzeids. I did notice that Alzeid glared at me.

"Yes." The room erupted in cheers. I quickly slipped to the back hall near the kitchen. I was hanging up the new coat. I was being watched so I put on the coat heading outside. My boots were so warm. The new falling snow was cool. Just want I needed.

"Why are you letting this happen. That woman killed her last husband."

"My father can take care of himself. If she does kill him then I will not let her get away with it and I will turn her into the police." I trudged to the fare side of the backyard. "I have a few questions for you."

"What can be more important than this?" I looked up at him from over my shoulder. "What is with that look, stupid woman?" That very second I hated him. I flattened him in one move that he wasn't ready for. "What the hell?"

"Why did you leave that message?" I was straddled over his waist.

"What message?" I punched him.

"You save me, kiss me and then leave saying that we can't be friends any more. Now you are suddenly back in my house kissing me again."

" I said that we can't be friends. What of it?" He flipped me on my back. "You really are foolish aren't you? Getting worked up over this." I flipped him then flipped up to my feet. Before he could get up I kicked his face. "What the hell?" Then he pinned me again in the snow. It hurt. We were not being very gentle with each other. "I said that we couldn't be friend any more because I want more. You are still jail bait. I will not pursue someone under age."

"Ass hole that doesn't meant that we can't be friends." I struggled but he had my legs pinned with his and my hands with one of his. He was using the other to not crush me. "It just means that it will be harder to control ourselves."

"What do you mean ourselves?" His hand pulled hair from my face. "Rahzel what are you talking about?"

"I love you dumb ass." That gotten to loosen up. It wasn't enough. "I have you for a while so it wasn't a silly girl crush. You didn't come see me off so I thought that you hated me. Then Heat said you didn't want to be friends again so a part of me died. I have spent the last few month training all the time so that I could kick your ass."

"You weren't ready then."

"Get off me bastard."

"Not until I am done." His eyes were suddenly softer. He looked more like Little Alzeid. "From the first moment that I saw you I knew that I was going to fall for you. It was these eyes. When you said that you were going to make my life less boring, I thought that you already had. Every time I had to save you I felt great that you needed me. When Dee poisoned you I thought that you were going to die. I knew that if you had I take Dee's head. I hated myself for that because it was my fault. Had I not told you to go away I would not have had to sit there in agony. When the Smelly Prince" My father made a disgruntled noise. "said that he was taking you home and you agreed I thought that you didn't want to have anything to do with me. That is one the reasons that I left."

"Alzeid." He got off me. Which was good timing my but was soaked.

"I am not done." He gave me a hand up. "I knew that it was safer here. However I was wrong." He turned to his brother. Everyone was standing on the back step. "I didn't think that I was the right person to protect you now that they were in the picture."

"Why didn't you think you could protect me?" He looked back at me. I was angry again. "We help each other Alzeid. That is the way our relationship works. Sure I get hurt but I always pull through. If I hadn't found you in that ally way I would have been dead long ago." I moved closer to him. "I said that you had a pretty face. I don't care where you got it I love it. It shows more than you think. People who know you like me and Heat know what you are feeling."

"What am I feeling now?"

"I can't put words to it." I moved some hair from his face. "It's the same look you gave me before you kissed me before. You didn't want my father to know that you wanted to kiss me then. There was concern then and now." His arm come around me. "I see fear, loathing, love. The look of a man thirsty on the ocean and I have fresh water for you. I am not sure I deserve that look. I just make your life exciting."

"You were always going to be my water." He whispered. That made me angry again.

"Then you didn't have to leave me. I have been worried sick about you." I pushed him back in the snow. "If you love me say it. If not I will just have to start dating the number of other guys that want me. Your brother, Kiara, Heat even."

"I do love you Rahzel but you have people around us that don't want us together."

"When has that ever stopped us?" He smiled. "The fates themselves could be against us and we would still find each other. There is something deeper than that between us."

"I love you." I turned away from him. "When I wanted to tell you I made a mistake I walked away. I am sorry."

"Do you swear to tell me what is in your head from now on?"

"Scouts honor."

"You were never a scout." I loved his smile. It just seemed never to stop today. I could get used to it. I put up my hand. He was being perfect but if he got to close to me I was going to forget everything in my head. "One more thing. Do you promise to write me all the time while you are on you journey."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because any minute that you are away from me I will forget you. Friends don't write each other in times of need."

"We are not friends. You said so yourself."

"What would you call us?" He was so close it was hard to think smelling his cologne.

"We are not friends. We we are not lovers. You, yourself have said that I am too young. So I guess we are nothing." All the remaining color in his face fell. "I guess that makes us nothing. Well it has been nice knowing you but I need to be off. My family is freezing over there."

"Oh no you don't you stupid woman." I spun to hit hit but he caught my fist. "I will not let you tease me. You are my love so lovers count. Defy your father and come with me. We will leave tonight continue your education on the road."

"I am not staying for my father. Sure I felt guilty for it but I have 3 months left of school and I have all my credit and then some. If I finish high school I have money left to me from my mother. I was going to use that to hunt you down."

"The little princess really is a princess. Her father ran the town where Rahzel was born." Kiara piped up. "I never said that you can have her Alzeid. I was leading her to you."

"Well I am taking her. She is a woman. Her own woman."

"I named her she is mine." Alzeid pulled out his gun. "I will lend her to you until you are dead how about that?"

"Damn right."


	5. Chapter 5

**LETTERS**

I don't own Dazzle. I would like to see more please though.

Chapter Five

"Now that is settled can we eat?" Father said. Everyone laughed. "After lunch you and I are going to have a long talk young man."

"Screw that do it over dinner. I am keeping him for myself." I grabbed him by his coat and kissed him.

In the morning the guys were not there. There was only a letter next to my bed.

_Dearest Stupid woman_

_Your father made it clear to me that I was not to touch you until you turned 18. I know that you finish school before that so I shall be back for your grad. Which yes I will be your escort. We are staying here in town. Tomorrow we will go find a job. Until you your birthday. Then I will show you all the places that I never got to before. _

_Forever love Alzeid._

It was not in his hand writing but I got the point. Heat planned to keep them close. I squealed in delight. He loved me. I couldn't be happier. Now I was going to have to think of some good punishments.

Months passed. Winter turned to spring. Yokino and Father were married. Then I graduated. All the girls were jealous of the man on my arm. I couldn't stop laughing. This was everything I ever wanted and it seemed too good to be true. That summer we left. No Heat with us this time. The first month was going to be our honeymoon. We were married on my 18th birthday.

And that is when I woke up. Father was packing the trunks. He was taking me home. I would never see the boys again. Not long after I was standing on the platform with Heat.

"So you are going to be traveling with Alzeid?"

"Yeah there are things to do."

"Everyone has different things to do." This was reality. I was leaving. I clung to my bear tighter. "I wanted to understand your's, Heat."

"Don't make it sound like you are dying. I'll see you again." I guess that was true. I do live with his brother.

"I believe you will." When school is done I am going to find you, both. The bell tolled saying that it was final call. Father said my name. "Then get along with Alzeid." And write often about the adventures you two will be on. I wanted to say. The train started to move. This was really happening I was really leaving them. I didn't want to but I must obey my father. I watched until Heat turned away.

That is when I saw Alzeid running behind the train. Heat behind him. "Take this Dad." Then I ran to the back of the train. People just watched me run. I didn't care. I wanted Alzeid to tell me what was in my dream.

"I won't write letters. Nor go see you, or even think of you. For a friend that is not around, I won't leave you in my heart one minute or second longer. If we're separating like this then you are not my friend." That was not what I wanted to hear. He didn't want to be friend ever because I was leaving. For that challenge I jumped from the car railing. "Stupid!"

"Don't joke around-" then he put his arms up to catch me. I wanted to land softly in to them but I fell like a rock making us both fall to the ground.

"What were you thinking Rahzel chan? Anyhow it is too dangerous." I didn't really care about what Heat was saying. I was looking into Alzeid's eyes.

"Alzeid." I grabbed his sweater. I was so mad I was on the verge of tears. "You're really good using such words to attack me. Are you say that it is only me that thinks that we are friends?"

"Friends. Friends that have separated are still friends?"

"Friends?"

"People not seeing not seeing each other again are friends? Happy things can't be shared." That made the tears start. He thought that we were never going to see each other again. He might be right. "Sad times can't be supported. Is that a friend? Living what kind of life somewhere? Not know if the other one is healthy is that still friends?" No it isn't.

"Friends!"

"Lies! This sort of thing isn't even existent with the spirits. No way I will accept this." Don't demand that I come with you then. I can't leave on my own. My mind screamed at him. I stood up looking down at him.

"Then what do you want? To continue traveling together? Defy my father? This sort of thing....How can I do that?"

"You don't even want to go." That was true. I didn't want to be away from him. "It's hard on you that you're crying like this." I didn't want him to see these tears but there was no stopping them. "This is my one day late birthday present. A chance." He stood up. I forgotten how much taller he was than me. I loved his height. His white hair and red eyes. His face. I loved what he was saying to me. "Defy that smelly prince."

"Are you calling me a smelly prince?" I didn't care what Father was saying. What I cared about was right in front of me.

"Get his consent and continue to travel with us."

"Defy me? Careful, I'll kick you."

"But there's no way."

"It's not possible? That's too bad." He gave in that quick. "I don't need this sort of unreliable friend." I cleared the water from my eyes using my sleeve. I wasn't going to let me beat me.

"Since you're using that sort of manner," The boys knew just from my change in stance that I was going to go with them. Both smiled, father sighed. As I walked closer to him he let out a breath like until now he was unsure that I was going to do it. "There is only this sentence to say. I will direct that boring life of yours, and I will make it become much more exciting." Like the first time we met I shot him with my finger gun and that seemed to amuse him. "Bam!" Father was not impressed. Heat laughed while Alzeid held his hand out to me. I was never going to let go of it again.


End file.
